


{flutter}

by Naemi



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: (if you squint), F/F, Infidelity, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Denying Peggy is near impossible.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Ana Jarvis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	{flutter}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Denying Peggy is near impossible. Especially that flutter of her lashes: dark silk against creamy skin.

But Ana is happy to oblige. There's no use in resisting something so beautiful as the hitched sounds a kiss placed on Peggy's neck or shoulder or collarbone elicits. There's no use in denying herself the pleasure of exploring Peggy's body until she moans Ana's name, voice on the edge of breaking.

 _I wish Edwin could see us now,_ Ana thinks, or maybe she says it out loud, for Peggy's lips curl into a coy smile.

Perhaps, that's something to discuss for the future.


End file.
